Bleeding hearts
by amfrazier74
Summary: Naruto is at good time in his life how will things change as he meets another with his curse and a past enemy of kyuubi, while his love live is sent into a spiral of heven and hell read and review to me
1. Too Choose Heart From Mind

_**One and a half years after Naruto's return**_

Things had been peaceful for the last 3 months. Naruto was happy. One of the reasons for this happiness was that five and a half months before, he had gotten the girl he had been after for most of his life. Naruto and the rest of the rookie 9 and Guy's team had defeated the Akatsuki. Only two of the members had lived, Pein and Tobi. Both members hid shortly before Hidden Leaf maid their final attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had returned after the attack. His bother presumed dead, his hatred was placed on another. Sasuke had fought his bother but lost. He had been saved buy his ex-best friend, and his life's work had been completed by Naruto. The anger at Naruto's name sent his eyes blazed with red even after a year. Their friendship, from his side, had died that day and to hear him tell it had been dead since the day he left. From that day on, he's trained to kill a certain someone who had taken from him his vengeance.

_**In Hinata's room **_

_Ok Hinata, today's the day._ Hinata was standing over a trash can with a picture of the one she loved or still loved. Since his return, her and her love had gotten to be close friends, but the pain she was feeling because he belonged to someone was unbearable. She had been trying to throw away her feelings for five months now, and today had to be the day. Her hand held limply onto the picture. She was in some what of a daze. _Hinata, he is not your love if you can just let go of this picture you can move on._ Tears were pouring down her face, eyes red from stress. She had been over the trash for and hour now but couldn't let go. "He-ee isn't even talking to me anymore ….sob….he avoids me, why cant I let go." Just three weeks ago, Naruto had been acting different and had started to avoid even being on the same street as her. Hinata had no idea what she had done. She was sad that Naruto was taken but she was happy at the same time; Naruto was happy and his happiness came before her personal feelings. With these words going through her mind, _For you Naruto-kun I will break my own heart. Naruto-kun, today I'll let you free from my heart._ With that she let go of the picture……… the picture stayed there in the trash for ten long seconds calling to, tempting her. After ten seconds she couldn't take it, she went into the can and took the picture out. She let a loud cry, "Naaaarrruuutttoooo……sob… why cant I stop loving you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto for the past year and a half had been having the time of his life. He had a girlfriend, friends, and a good shot a becoming hokage in the years to come. Today he felt different, things had been too calm and life could never be perfect, not for a demon brat. He had a mission coming in and it was addressed that he go alone.

"Hey baa-chan. So what's this big mission?"

"Brat if you don't stop calling me that I'LL TRUN YOU INTO A FUCKING GENIN!!!! Any way brat, the kazekage has some info on Akatsuki and someone who has a gift similar to yours. I don't know all the details, but this person's power is not supposed to exist."

"Really? So how long will I be gone? Am I just getting info or something?"

"Naruto I don't know much but from what Gaara has told me you should be gone for 2 months. Ask him the details when you get there. Here's your travel papers."

"Ok, thanks baa-chan."

Naruto didn't have time to run as he was punched out of a window and into the street. After healing himself 'til he could walk ok, he started towards Sakura's house. On his way he saw a white beautiful girl walk towards the hokage building and jump to a nearby tree out of sight until she got passed him and went into the building_. Man I got to stop doing this, but what can I do_ _the feelings I have for her I shouldn't have_. _I have Sakura. If I stay friends with Hinata ...I may just lose myself. I mean I love Sakura, so why do I feel this way with Hinata ... Well I have 2 months to think and get her out of my mind. _No one in the village could say Hinata wasn't beautiful. In fact, all the girls in the rookie 9 were vixen level, though Hinata's body was by far the greatest, though her body was not was gave Naruto these feelings. Her kindness and willingness to understand and listen to him played a big part. Naruto, even before he and Sakura had gotten together, had been growing closer and having feelings for Hinata. Although most of him wanted to believe there was no one in his mind but Sakura, those thoughts were quickly proven wrong. Three weeks ago when he had a dream and woke up one morning, he muttered four words that kept him awake for 32 hours straight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream **

Naruto was in the middle of two beautiful women, one with pink hair and one with black/blue hair. They both looked at him and blood started leaking from Hinata's chest, her heart ripping itself out of her. She fell to the floor. He looked to Sakura and she was just standing there as shadow started to cover her body. She looked into Naruto's eyes and walked away. He looked back to Hinata covered in blood on the floor and ran to her, picked her head up, and held her close…

"What the hell is going on Hinata? Speak to me please!"

She opened her eyes and kissed him. "For you Naruto-kun, I'd break my own heart."

Naruto began crying loudly, "Hinata what are you saying? This is a dream I have to wake up, I have to wake up! Fox if this your doing, I swear I'll kill you!"

The body of Hinata got up, blood still flowing from her heart that is now in the open for Naruto to see. Hinata pulled out a blade and held it to her heart, eyes not white but of the Kyuubi and asked, "Naruto-kun, how do you feel about me Naruto?"

Naruto was taken aback for a minute, but he was brought to tears by what happened next. Hinata stabbed her heart. Naruto screamed "Nnnnnnnoooooooo!"

**End dream**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I ... I love you Hinata**_

Naruto's dream brought many question to him, ones he was sure must have just been confusion from bad food. He was done thinking as he was now at the door of his girlfriend's house. He had made up his mind, he wouldn't to anything to jeopardize his relationship with Sakura. I mean she was who he had waited for all his life. He would fight and die to keep and protect her. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. The sound of feet running around could be heard as the door was answered.

"Hey babe, I thought we'd go out today. I got a mission tomorrow and I'll be out of the village for two months."

"Sorrrry love, I don't think so. I'm a little tired"

"What's wrong, your hair is a little beat and you're sweating. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine Naruto, really. Uummm, uuuhhh, it's just a little cold."

"Ok, can I come in? I'll fix some ramen and make sure you're well taken care of today."

"No, no, Naruto. I'll be ok. I'll see you off tomorrow."

"Ok then Sakura. I love you. Get some rest for me."

She closed the door before he could give her a hug or kiss and without saying anything back. This went unnoticed to the blond. Naruto walked off and as he got to the side of the house he saw that her window was open. _No wonder she's sick_. He walked around for awhile to no place in particular when he got sight of a store. He went in and saw something perfect for the one he loved. He bought it and headed home for today, taking a longer road so as not to be seen from the hokage building. Hinata would be getting off her shift at the hospital soon.

Hinata walked out of the building._ Why was he hiding from me? I get the idea, I'll never have him as Sakura does, but I really do want to be in his life as a friend if nothing more. Have I done something wrong? I wish I knew_. On her way to her home, she walked by Sakura's houseShe looked at the house. _You're a lucky woman with a good man, so be good to him Sakura-san._ She kept walking but looked back as she thought she saw something jump from the window, but nothing was there so she continued her walk home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Naruto was on his way out of the village. He had been practicing on what to say all night, and he had mostly convinced himself that he felt nothing for Hinata. He was about to do something very special for Sakura. Yesterday he had gotten a necklace with a red gem on it much like the one he had from the 5th hokage. This necklace had an engraving in it that said "Promised for you" in gold letters. He was at the gate now, where Sakura was waiting.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey babe, you look better today." He leaned in and kissed her. "Two months will be too long without that," he said with a grin.

But Sakura looked somewhat sad. He came closer and held her close.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"I don't know Naruto, there's a lot of girls in Suna."

"Don't tell me you're jealous. Wait I have something for you." He pulled out the necklace. "I know people most of the time use rings for this, but I've never been one to follow life law," he grinned as he put it on her. "Sakura this is my promise to you that I'll always love you, be there for you, and try and work out any problems that may meet us in the future. This, Sakura, is me dedicating myself to you."

Sakura looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful Naruto." She gave him a hug, "Have a safe trip Naruto."

He grinned, took one more long kiss, and walked away. As naruto walked away her seemingly happy smile turned into a frown as she thought about yesterday.

"_Hey babe I thougyh we'd go out today. I got a mission tomorrow and I'll be out of the village for two months." _

"_Sorrrry love I don't think so. I'm a little tired."_

"_What's wrong? Your hairis a little beat and you're sweating. Are u sick?"_

"_I'm fine Naruto, really. Uummm uuuhhh it's just a little cold."_

"_Ok, can I come in? I'll fix some ramen and make sure you're well taken care of today." _

"_No, no, Naruto. I'll be ok. __I'll see you off tomorrow." _

"_Ok then Sakura. I love you. Get some rest for me."_

_She closed the door and went to her room. There, still naked in her bed, lay Sasuke. _

"_Naruto was at the door huh?"_

_Sakura looked in at him, a little scared that he was angry. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I love youuu and no one else."_

_Sasuke looked at her with a little disgust. "From what I remember, you belong to dead last. That you just brush away"_

"_Sasuke I'll let him go, I just don't know how to say it. I'll do it in time."_

_Sasuke grinned. "Ready for round two?"_

_After round two, Sasuke got up and put on his clothes. _

"_Do you have to leave Sasuke?"_

"_We're done here aren't we?"_

"_You could spend the night with me."_

"_I have other thing to do." With that, he hopped out of the window. Sakura was left wishing he would spend the night holding her like Naruto had done so many times. _

Sakura was at her door now. During her thinking she didn't notice that she had walked all the way home. She took off the necklace and walked in.

"Did u tell him?"

Sakura looked towards the voice, "I didn't get a chance to." Seeing the anger in Sasuke's eyes, she quickly made an excuse, "I was late. He was gone before I got there."

Sasuke still looked irritated, so Sakura quickly pulled out the necklace. "I got u something."

Sasuke looked at it a little surprised. "I know people most of the time use rings for this, but I just wanted to be different… Sasuke this is my promise to you that I'll always love you, be there for you, and try and work out any problems that may meet us in the future. This, Sasuke, is me dedicating myself to you and only you."

A pang of guilt hit her as she said these words. Sasuke looked at the gift and put it in his pocket. With that, he did to her what he had been doing for the past month already, he took her to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was on her way to the hospital at the hokage building for her shift. She, Ino, and Sakura were direct apprentices of the 5th hokage. They worked with each other a lot, but lately Sakura had taken the night shift, which left Hinata to listen to gossip about anything and everything from Ino. Hinata liked Ino, but liked when Sakura was around more so she could be ignored. As she was walking by Sakura's house, she was surprised to see Sasuke walking out. Not thinking the worst, she thought, _I'm glad those two are still friends. Maybe Sasuke will regain his friendship with Naruto-kun_. Thinking nothing important she continued to her work.

Five hours later, Hinata was tired from work and hearing who's like who, who's cheating, and Ino's own sexcipade with Sai. But what she said next made her blood boil and her heart cry out.

"You know, Naruto had a mission today."

Hinata looked up. "Oh."

"Yea that's one guy I really feel sorry for."

"Why is that Ino?"

"Do you mean that you don't … gee Hinata, I'd figured you would be more sensitive."

"Ino what are you talking about? Is something wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"You mean you really don't know? Gee, I thought everyone could see it. She ain't hiding it. Well I figured Naruto was the only one who didn't know."

"Ino really, what are you talking about?"

"Can you keep this on the hush?" Hinata, a little worried by now, nodded. "Sakura's been screwing around on him for about a month now with Sasuke." Hinata's mouth hung open, tears filled behind her eyes, and her heart sunk. "I mean naruto is not the model looking guy, Sasuke is. But he's still a good guy… I mean I don't even think he looks at other girls. I can't say I agree with her on this even if she is my friend. What do you think Hinata?"

Hinata held back her cry. "I think Naruto disserves better than to be treated like that. Ummm, Ino, my shift is over. I think I'll head home."

"Ok Hinata, but remember on the hush. But, I think she'll tell him sooner or later anyway."

Hinata nodded and walked away. On her way home she was being overwhelmed with emotion. _How could she do that to someone who loves her so much? _Hinata could feel her heart breaking at the fact that Naruto could really be hurt by this when he found out. She was feeling anger at Sakura for what she was doing and helpless to save Naruto from the pain he might feel in the future. But she was also angry that Naruto had been taken by someone who would do something that she would never in her life do. She couldn't take it she ran out of the village and into the woods to cry.


	2. A Tale Never told

A tale never told

3 days later with Naruto

Naruto was now only a minute away from suna. Things had not changed much, though the wall around the town looked more defended than the last time he had been there. Gara was waiting for him in front of the gate with Temari.

"Hey brat its been a while," Temari said.

Gaara just stared and said "Uzumaki."

"Hey Gaara, Temari, how have you two been?" Naruto responded.

"Fine Naruto, but I have some news that will be important for you to know," Gaara said this in a very monotone voice.

Naruto just looked at him, eye twitching and said "You haven't lightened up much since the last time I was here."

"Uzumaki the time for pleasantries will be after we get this over with. Follow me to the kazekage building," Gaara said in his still very monotone voice. Naruto straightened up and walked in a very serious manner towards the building. What ever it was, he could tell he was not going to like it.

In the woods near the hidden leaf, a silver wolf was bleeding, two knives sticking from its back and burn wounds on its back legs. This wolf had lost its pursuers but was not at all able to help himself. His back legs gave out on him so that he was in a sitting position. The silver wolf let out one howl and fell to the ground. The wolf spoke, "Young onnnnee I'mm …. Sorry."

Hinata had spent the last ten minutes crying out her frustration. She had gotten up and was about to go home when she heard the howl of a wolf. Curious as to what was going on, she made a quick dash to where she heard the sound. Making it to the spot she saw a wolf that couldn't stand and looked near death. Hinata walk closer to the wolf but stepped on a twig. The wolf struggled to get in a defensive stance and bared its teeth at her, looking her straight in the eyes but saw no sign of hate, no sign of fear, and no intent to harm. The wolf fell back down still looking at the girl.

Hinata said in a very soft voice, "I won't hurt you. Please just let me help." She said this walking slowly toward the wolf. Hinata's soft voice soothed the wolf, taking away any intent to resist. Hinata sat down beside the wolf pulled, out the blades and started to heal him. The wolf said nothing during this, afraid that if he did she may just notice that he was no ordinary animal.

But Hinata knew something strange was going on. "Wolves aren't seen in this area; they're usually across the water to the north. You must have a master that brought you here huh." Hinata spoke trying to make sure the animal was calm. Though the wolf was irritated at someone thinking he was owned, he just put his head up and licked her for trying to comfort him.

"You're really cute and nice. Why would anyone attack you?" She had finished with the outside wounds and was ready to start on the burns. She spoke again, "That part's done, but I think I should see to these burns."

She put her hand up and activated her Byakugan so she could see on the inside so as not to make any mistakes with the damaged tissue. The wolf tensed, seeing her use something other than medical chakra. Hinata started healing the wounds, also noticing the chakra systems were developed at a high rate.

"Your chakra system is developed pretty well. Were you an attack hound?" She asked, scratching his ears. The wolf melted at the touch.

"Can you understand me somewhat?" The wolf was hesitant but nodded. "Good. When I get done we'll look for your master if you can move, ok?"

The wolf made no response of understanding to this.

"Your master, is he/ she wounded as well?" That was a questions the wolf could not answer, but he thought, _the young one will be ok. This girl is kind, but I won't be able to hold this fake chakra system much longer. This power_ _she has, is she looking through me? I did not know humans could do things like this. I'll have to make a run for it before she sees my demonic chakra_

Hinata thought the worst when she got no nod and the animal was so to speak looking into space. To be honest, it looked like that question hurt him mentally. She finished healing the tissue. The wolf was about to run for it, but the girl latched onto his neck. He looked at her eyes, they weren't pumping chakra anymore and her eyes were watery. He thought about getting out of her grasp but couldn't get his legs to pull away from her; his body was stiff.

"I'm sorry. Is your master gone?" she said, not wanting to say the other word. Tears hit the wolf's fur. He was a bit taken back by the emotion shown to a simple animal. _Young one I wish u could have grown around humans as these, _the wolf thoughtOn the outside, the wolf looked sad or lonely. The wolf looked toward her.

"I did not mean to sadden you. I won't let you be you be alone." She embraced him.

_She can't see my demonic chakra at the moment. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while. I can make a run for it and find the young one later, _the wolf thought to itself

Hinata got up and walked the wolf towards the village but not before using a henge jutsu to make the wolf look like a normal dog. As they walked, Hinata talked about her love to the wolf like he was a normal person and halfway back to the village she felt no more sadness from her earlier problemsShe was still in some ways angry, but meeting a new friend and helping him had lifted her spirits. She had seen sadness like that in Naruto and had done nothing. She was happy she could in some small way help someone else.

Naruto was now in Gaara's office, where Gaara stood stone faced in front of him. "Uzumaki, as you know, there are still two members of the Akatsuki out there. Our intelligence gatherers said that they're making their move."

Naruto responded, "I haven't been attacked or anything. You mean they've been spying on me?"

Gaara shook his head. "No Naruto, you are not the last Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's eyes widened "How is that possible? There were only 9 and all the others were taken. The last one to be put into that statue is the 9 tailed fox."

Gaara just shook his head. "There was a legend that that there were not 9 demons but 10. Sit down Naruto and I'll tell you what we were able to understand from an old text we found."

Naruto grumbled "Yea, just what I need history class."

"Ok Naruto, the legend goes that there was a tenth demon, the strongest of demons. It was a wolf named Shakiidaa. He was different from the other demons. Whereas they had demonic chakra, he had a sort of holy or spiritual chakra. Shakiidaa kept order and he was kind and respected by humans and their world. You know best that the nine tails came from the world of summonings, right?"

"You mean to say, like, the 9 or 10 great demons were like cheif toad?"

Gaara shook his head again. "No, the tailed beasts were as gods in that world for many years they balanced the power into ten different areas of their world. Kyuubi wanted more power though and tried to bring down Shakiidaa. He failed, but Shakiidaa was too kind and let him live. Kyuubi began to exploit this weakness to the other demons bringing 4 more of the other tailed beasts against him. The Kyuubi had appealed to their greed, promising that after taking Shakiidaa down they could rule both the human and demon world. Shakiidaa saw the uprising coming and did his best to calm things peacefully, but that wasn't to be. They attacked but still did not completely win the fight for days, until the only ones will enough energy to fight were Shakiidaa and Kyuubi. Shakiidaa pleaded for a peaceful resolve, but Kyuubi wouldn't hear of it."

Gaara took a deep breath and then continued. "They fought until both were on their last legs, about deliver one final move. Both fell, but something happened to Shakiidaa. His normal spiritual chakra was tainted by the demonic chakra of the Kyuubi. The demonic chakra threatened to take him over, so he fled to the human world to purify himself. But, he needed a human. If he could find a human with pure mind he could purify him self. He fond a baby close by, and who has a more pure mind than a baby? So he sealed himself inside this baby. Little did he know of the war within that village, that baby seeing the things he did at such a young age, made the corruption worse. One night the village was being slaughtered and the baby with full knowledge let a massive amount of chakra out killing many enemies in the village. From that day on the baby was known as a demon much like we were. Naruto, are you still following?"

Naruto was in awe at hearing Gaara talk so much, but quickly nodded his head.

Gaara went on, "Ok, well, Akatsuki only needs 9 demons of similar power. Shakiidaa is now over the half way limit of Kyuubi's demonic chakra, but the corruption goes up or down depending on the carrier's heart and mind. If the Akatsuki get the Jinchuuriki, all they would need is to dishearten him and use him as your replacement."

Naruto thought for a second. "But Gaara, there's only two members left. They can't cause this Jinchuuriki that much of a problem."

Gaara nodded, "In some ways that could be true, but they have been sending bounty hunters after him, plus Pein is still a god to the rain village. After the other member were defeated he gained more control of their army, or at least that's what we've heard."

Naruto was thinking again. _I knew I wasn't going to like this._ Naruto looked at Gaara bit curiously. "So do we know where this other Jinchuuriki is?"

Gaara looked at him and grinned. "Yea. How do you think we found out about the seal?"

Naruto was still curious. "So why am I here for 2 months?"

"That is your choice. The Jinchuuriki only came because Kankuro told him there was someone like him out here and because Kankuro was the only one he ever knew that didn't look at him with hate. I would like you to train him for two months on how to control the demon's power, as he is somewhat unstable."

Naruto considered it for a second. "Well I can do that closer to the leaf village, plus it took me more then two years to get the control I had of that type of chakra and an extra 6 months of my own secret training. I don't think 2 months will be enough."

"Two months will be fine. He's not as _challenged_ as you and where you will be training it may seem like two years anyway."

Naruto frowned at the comment about his slowness but was curious as to where this training will take place. "Ok, so where to then? And where's this guy anyway?"

Gaara sat down, "The Kyuubi chakra has taken over 80 of him so far, but from what he has told Matsuri-chan he can go into a hibernative state that could pull the corruption back down to a least 50 percent, but it will take two months to even get to this 50 percent state, which explains the length of time I wanted you to stay. You will be training in his mindscape.

Naruto frowned again, "I don't like being in my own mindscape, so why would I want to be in someone else's?"

"Look Naruto, if they get either one of you there won't be a soul on earth to save us. We have to make sure he can defend himself properly.

Naruto nodded, "So where is he?"

"He is with Matsuri-chan."

Naruto grinned, "You said Matsuri-chan twice."

Gaara's eye brow twitched. Sand wrapped around Naruto's neck. "That doesn't leave this room or I swear I'll kill you."

The sand let go of Naruto's neck as he backed up a bit from the angry eyes watching him. Temari just sat back against the ginning ear to ear.

"Temari you go get _Matsuri _and see if the Jinchuuriki is awake yet."

Temari still grinning walked out calling, "Yes kazekage-_sama_. I'll get Matsuri-_**chan**_."

Hinata was getting ready for work. She had been with the wolf, or, to everyone else's eyes, white dog with black spots, for three days now and was happy for the comfort the dog had given her. He had become her outlet to her troubles and for a reason unknown to her a constant reminder of Naruto.

It could have been because she had spoken so much of him to the wolf, but it didn't matter. He was the listener she needed and the soft body to hug when her sorrows overcame her.

To him she was the one spark of hope that humans were not as heartless as he had seen in the past. He had wished so much for "young one" to be with people like her, even though he had deeply hated the name he was given (Ramen) in front of the people she had let him meet, "Tenten and Kurenai".

He was somewhat annoyed being named after a young man's addiction, but couldn't speak on it and blow his cover. Besides, he had decided to leave today to find the "young one". It was five in the morning and Hinata had changed her schedule so as not to come into contact with Sakura and so as to not spend so much time with Ino. She did not want to speak anymore about things that would make her sad or things she really shouldn't know in the first place. She had already thought to herself if she should tell Naruto about Sakura, but was it her place to say? She thought not. Plus, he had already been acting strangely towards her. She didn't want to ruin a chance at keeping a friendship with him and hated the thought of hurt in his eyes if she did tell. She decided to trust what Ino had said, that Sakura would tell him on her own.

"Ok Ramen, I have to get going. You have some food here if you want. I"ll be back soon. Be good," Hinata said, giving a soft smile as she left. The wolf sat in the room alone, almost like a statue, white slit eyes closed for about ten minutes after Hinata had left.

_Ok I can sense the young girl is at that place of healing she goes to every day. Now to search for the "young one"_. He had spent ten more minutes in silence. _I can't feel him? He must still be knocked out. Damn that's going to make things harder on me. If I use any abnormal charka, someone may sense me, but I don't have much of a choice at the moment … I'd better look for an escape before I do this. _

The wolf placed and large amount of charka into his senses. The charka could be felt by a number of ninja, but many did not want to find out what could produce that much charka. The wolf had a completely black cloak of charka over him. _Where is he…. Wait, there_

He pin pointed the direction of the young one, stopped the charka flow, and started on his way toward the woods as unnoticeably as he could. Fifteen minutes later, he had made it to the woods and was on a clear path to where he needed to be when he was stopped deed in his tracks by a large dog and a human that resembled a half beast to him.

"I've been smelling wolf for a while now… as if that wasn't enough to kick your sorry ass, you're also the owner of that charka I felt a while ago. I don't know what you're doing or what you've got planed, but it ends now." Kiba said pulling out a knife and getting ready in his stance.

The wolf looked on in annoyance_. Looks like I'll have to beat up my trained kin before I get to the young one. This could be interesting._

_**Note: this comes from an old sayingthat dogs and wolves don't get along. Dogs are the trained wolves of the wild, so Kiba and Akumaru have a natural dislike for wolves. **_

_**Next chap I'll try my hand at a fighting scene. Should be fun. Also, we finally meet this young one. Please people, review me. I could really write faster, but the lack of reviews are killing me lol ok. **_

_**Quackpotty**__** sill waiting for chapt6!!! **_


	3. TOP DOG

**Amfrazier74 here thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. Also I need some help dose anyone no Kiba.s moms name, her dogs name, and his sister name thank you **

TOP DOG?

The wolf eyed Kiba as Akumaru slowly approached from the side. He clenched his teeth and chakra started burning from his claws.

"So looks like you are ready for a fight," Kiba said in a mocking tone. "Let's go Akumaru! Man-beast ultimate taijutsu!" he yelled as he and Akumaru raced towards the wolf in a tornado state. The wolf glared and ducked behind a tree.

"THAT WON'T HELP!" Kiba yelled as he smashed into the tree, destroying it on contact, but nothing was behind it. He had lost sight of his opponent. Both Kiba and Akumaru stopped in confusion.

The wolf, within seconds of their confused looks, leaped out of the ground, its claws hitting Akumaru and impacting him into a tree. Akumaru hit the tree hard but dug his teeth into one of the wolf's paws, ripping through the skin and slammed him into a tree close by. The wolf used his back legs to propel himself off of the tree dodging a tornado like attack from Kiba.

He landed a good distance away from his opponents and the wolf finally spoke while also healing his paw, "Not bad for my trained kin, but sit boy so I can be on my way."

Akumaru growled getting ready for another attack. "So the mangy flea-bag does talk," Kiba said mockingly. "But there ain't no way in hell you're going anywhere."

Kiba threw a smoke bomb, hiding himself and Akumaru from the wolf's vision. A split second later, a tornado like attack came from the side. The wolf jumped and slammed the tornado to the ground with his charka filled paws. It was revealed to be Kiba, now bleeding heavily from right shoulder. The wolf jumped high in the air, its mouth filling with pure charka.

"I don't have time for this, boy." As he was about the release his attack a second tornado hit him in the stomach making him let out the charka high in the air. Akumaru came out of the tornado while still in the air wrapped his jaws around the wolf's leg, twirled, and slammed him to the ground and then ran to Kiba's side.

The wolf got back up a little shaken, blood seeping from his leg, "That pup is a little better then I thought. I guess I'll have to be a little more serous."

Akumaru looked Kiba over, enraged at the smell of wolf and seeing Kiba struggle to move. Akumaru did a jutsu on his own. He turned into a giant white dog turning and glaring at the now comparatively small wolf. Kiba was extremely surprised, he had never known Akumaru to be able to do that move with out him, although sometimes he himself had done it without the second head, but still it had amazed him. Akumaru ran at the wolf with unseen speed. But the wolf just seeped into the ground **(think orochimaru like)**. Akumaru came to a quick stop, sliding and hitting a nearby tree. From the tree, the wolf had appeared and jumped down, slashing the back of Akumaru's head as he came down and dug his knells in the back of his neck. Akumaru growled with pain and shook him off.

Seeing the wolf falling off Akumaru, Kiba took his chance to attack. "Beast mimicry jutsu," Kiba said as he raced to slash the wolf with his left claw. As he was about to make contact, his claw was caught in the wolf's jaws and he was slammed hard into the ground. The wolf took a slash at Kiba's leg and jumped out of the way of a swipe from Akumaru.

"Ok leash wearing pup, I'm running out of time for this. Mind if I finish it?" The wolf grew into a giant version of itself but with markings on his chest. It still had its silver fur but his eyes were now fully black. "Akumaru is it? Get back on your leash with your _master _over there or this will be your end."

Akumaru even more enraged leaped at him but while he was in the air the wolf gripped Akumaru's neck with his jaws and brought him head first to the ground. "Human, call your leash to this pup or he _will_ die," the wolf said, muffled by Akumaru's neck still in his mouth. Blood slowly came down Akumaru's neck. Kiba was angry and his hate for wolves was growing by the minute but he didn't want to lose Akumaru.

"Let him go you mangy flea bag. Akumaru we'll retreat for now"

Akumaru wasn't listening. The smell of wolf had sent him into a maelstrom of anger; Akumaru slashed the wolf's eyes, getting himself free. The wolf backed up growling with pain.

"You should have kept a better leash human."

Kiba looked on as Akumaru charged and slashed the wolf's other eye before he could heal the first one. After his foe was blinded, he jumped back and charged in his tornado form which hit the wolf head on, crashing him into 3 or 4 trees before stopping. The wolf had many cuts formed over his entire body and Akumaru had for the first time managed to anger the wolf.

He healed his eyes and stared at Akumaru with a glare that could make Kyuubi piss on himself. He said 4 words,

'CALL OF THE WOVLES!!'

Akumaru was sent to a world of black, and eyes started appearing all around him. His feet felt like they were sinking in the ground. The smell of wolf was overpowering, his ears could only hear the howling of wolves. A slash came at Akumaru's right front leg, then the left, and both back legs. He could not tell where the attacks were coming from; he couldn't move any longer. A kick to his gut turned him over and a paw placed itself on his neck as the world of black disappeared and angry wolves' eyes were all he could see.

"I gave you the chance to leave. You brought this on yourself."

From Kiba's eyes, he saw Akumaru standing there as the wolf slashed away at his legs and turned him over to give what looked like the final blow. Kiba pick a green bomb out of his pouch and raced right in front of the wolf as he was about to bite Akumaru's neck and shoved his hand with the bomb into the wolves mouth.

"EAT THIS FLEA BAG!!"

The bomb exploded with gas inside of the wolf. His charka was draining quickly and he was sent to his smaller form. Akumaru was also sent to his smaller form, not being able to hold the transformation any longer.

"What!!...hack …hack… is this?" The wolf spoke out, feeling all of his charka draining out of him quickly.

"That gas is the end of this fight," Kiba smiled as he pulled out a knife and walked over to Akumaru, first making sure he was breathing and then towards the wolf who could no longer stand from charka depletion.

"You disappoint me. I would think wolves of the wild, as they say, would be stronger," Kiba said scornfully as held his knife up for the finishing blow. He stabbed but hit metal.

"Leave him alone Kiba."

"What! … Get out of the way Hinata, that thing's gotta die."

"Why are you attacking him? What has he done to you?"

"I don't need a reason to kill a wolf, but that ain't no ordinary wolf-" He was cut off as Hinata slapped him.

"I don't care what you have against wolves. You're attacking my friend and I won't let you hurt him anymore," Hinata said, both timid and strong.

Kiba looked her in the eye seeing anger he'd never seen directed at him. "That thing's a demon. I don't know what he's doing, but I can't let the thing go." Hinata slapped him again.

"Don't call him a demon. I'll say it again Kiba, if you attack my friend you will fight me first." Hinata was even more angry this was the second person she had grown to care for that had been called a demon and she would not tolerated it again, not even from Kiba.

Kiba looked in annoyance at Hinata, then the wolf. "Fine," he said walking over to Akumaru and helping him to his feet. "But next time flea bag, there won't be anyone to save you," Kiba said as he and Akumaru made their dash towards the village.

Hinata turned around towards the wolf and quickly started checking for wounds but saw that there was blood darkened in spots of his fur that were not wounded. She had seen this before with Naruto; he would be healed quickly after a bloody battle because of the Kyuubi. Nothing would be there but the darker spots of blood on his clothing. Hinata began forcefully removing the gas from his body with charka and thought of what to say to the wolf. She had not seen nor felt any evil from her four legged friend but she could tell there was something being hidden. She thought about how Kiba and Akumaru could be so wounded from one nin-hound and why most of the wolf's wounds were healed before she even got there.

The wolf's mind was going a mile a minute. He had to think of a way out of this. If she found out he was a demon she would attack and him he would not want to have to fight a woman who could be so kind. He didn't have enough charka to hide his real charka system. If she used her eyes he knew he would be caught.

Hinata and the wolf were both lost in thought as she worked on him but Hinata was the one to break the silence.

"Y…You know it really angered me to hear ...Kiba call you a demon. The man I loved or… I still love was called a demon for reasons he could not control."

The wolf listened into this information. To hear a human called a demon was uncommon.

"A demon long ago was sealed into him and for that, the people of my village rejected him." She said this in a very timid and sad voice a little above a whisper. "But I never rejected him. As long as I can remember I've admired him and cared for him. I would never abandon him…"

The wolf took this in; he and the young one had came here to meet the other demon holder. If he was in the home town of the other holder he could just wait there for the young one.

"W-w-what I'm saying is that… you can let me know what's going on. I won't abandon you… I won't hurt you. I-I know you're good. I don't sense any evil within you… please be honest with me."

The wolf heard her but was in a bit of shock at her words and went into deep thought about his next move. He was interrupted from his thoughts with the sound of her voice again.

After saying those words, Hinata watched as the wolf seemed motionless, like in a trance of some sort. "R-r-ramen"

Wolf's eyes twitched hearing the name and before he could stop himself,

"DAMNNNN!!! WOMAN I SWAER I'LL HANG MYSELF IF I HAVE TO BE CALLED THAT AGAIN."

Hinata eyes saddened and she looked to the ground. The wolf felt completely ashamed for being brought to speak like that and for making such a kind human sad.

"I-I-I'm sorry" they said at almost the same time. The wolf wanted to kill himself for this but he went and lay on her lap and licked her hand in apology. He thought to himself before speaking '_M_y_ kin would never let me live this down. I'm acting like a leash wearer_'

"So human woman, I guess I must explain some things, so as most humans do I'll start with my name."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pein-sama." A man with a rain headband walked into a large room with 20 tubes and one man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room covered by darkness. He saluted his master and closed the door and there was almost nothing to see with but the small light that hung on the ceiling over his head like that in an interrogation room.

"Report. Do you have the one I want?" Pein said in a monotone, soulless voice.

"We found them near the border to get into the country, but I regret to inform you that he escaped."

"Tell me. How did he escape 10 bounty hunters and 23 rain ninja?" Pein said in a more annoyed voice than before.

The man shook with fear but answered, "It was not just him, there were sand ninja accompanying him and a wolf with strange chakra."

"Interesting. Keep going then. How many survived including yourself, and tell me of the boy."

"16 men killed in all, sir. There were 6 killed by a ninja with a puppet and 10 kill by the strange wolf but what's really bizarre is that the boy you wanted knocked out 12 men but killed none. The man you sent with us managed to knock him out just from looking at him. I must say I never seen any thing like it Pein-sama."

Pein pulled a sword out of the large coat he was wearing and walked closer to the man and said in a dark voice. "And then?"

The man stiffened as Pein came closer, for he had heard stories of Pein's anger; entire families went missing in the ones he had heard the most. Fear was appearing rapidly in his eyes and facial features.

"They retreated into some type of jutsu the wolf created and slipped us up. The ring you gave us to track this chakra you spoke of… reacted to both the wolf and the boy. Me and the rest of the men left tracked one of the chakras and ended up meeting the wolf, but not the boy. We injured the wolf really badly. It could not have survived."

"Indeed. Is there anything else you might add? You said there were two ninja with him," Pein said standing right in front of the man now.

"They had a girl with them. She stayed out of the fight the whole time and seemed scared of the bloodshed."

"You saw a lot, noticing who was killed by whom. Did u do this while fighting?" He asked in a knowing and annoyed voice.

The man became quiet. Fear could be felt in the room from outside. "Pein-sama I uh…I-" he was cut off as a sword went through his gut.

"You stayed out of the fight and watched as your comrades died, and worse, using this tactic you failed to retrieve the one I want. For your failure, your family will die shortly after you."

Tears fell from the man's eyes as he took his last few breaths and fell hard to the ground as the sword was removed. Tobi walked into the room, looking at the bleeding man on the floor.

"Now you're going to need a new platoon leader… ha ha ha. That wolf Jinchuuriki didn't seem like much to me. I think the Kyuubi might be a better prize.

Pein replied, "If legend is to be believed, Shakiidaa is stronger. It seems our prey has gone to the sand. An attack would be unwise at the moment; the kazekage will be on the lookout for a while."

"So what do you think we should do?" Tobi asked curiously.

"We will send a spy to find the Jinchuuriki. When we have word of his exact location…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Temari left the room, Gaara gave Naruto a very serious look. "Uzumaki tell him nothing of the Jinchuuriki or the demon you hold."

Naruto gave him a questioning look in reply. "Why not Gaara? He come a long way, shouldn't he have all the info we have?"

"He knows that most of the other demon lords were sealed in humans, but he does not know anything about them being dead. That and we don't know how he'll react to hearing about the Kyuubi. We don't know what we can trust him with yet, so he know only bits of the info we know.

"Alright" Naruto said, not liking the fact that he would have to hide info from an ally and fellow Jinchuuriki. They stood in silence for a moment waiting for word from Temari. A crash was heard coming from the hospital. Naruto, hearing the sound, quickly smashed through a nearby window and raced towards the crash while Gaara simply put his hand up and dissolved into his sand.

As Naruto made it to the hospital, he could see that many window were broken and there was a high amount of chakra still in the hospital. Naruto raced inside looking for the source of that charka. He saw Temari knocked out as well as Matsuri with a door on top of her. He look into the doorless room on the other side of the hall. He saw a man's body of charka slowly getting out of bed. He ran into the room. The man had his back to him, so he put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. The man turned, grabbed Naruto by the neck, and slammed him to the wall.

"Where is ZUKAI!?!?"

Naruto grabbed the hand on his neck, trying to lessen the pressure on it. "Calm down" Naruto said finding it hard to speak.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Naruto kick the guy in the gut sending him sliding about 5 feet back who.

"I said calm down your-" he was interrupted as a fist sent him flying out of the hospital and into the city streets.

The man jumped out through the hole he had just made and seemed to be sniffing the air. To Naruto's dismay he didn't seem to be finding the smell he wanted and began to get frantic. Naruto was just getting up, and looking at the man through the black chakra that covered him, he could only see his eyes. His pupils were like black slits and the irises were oval shaped and silver. One thing in his eyes that could not be unseen was that he was scared.

"WHAT THE HELL DID U DO WITH ZZUUUKIIIA?"The man yelled, now on 4 legs as his chakra formed into a wolf like shape over him. Tears could be seen falling from his eyes as he walked closer to Naruto.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Naruto was beginning to see why Gaara said he was unstable and strangely enough saw himself. If someone he cared about was taken or if he was worried enough he'd be in the same state, but he had to defuse this situation before things got out of hand.

Hearing Naruto say he didn't know, the man rushed off farther into the city, crashing into buildings and unknowingly destroying anything in his path as looked franticly for a smell that was no were in the city. The people of the city were running everywhere screaming about a demon . Naruto chased after him for 5 minutes until he saw sand grab the chakra formed wolf and hold him in the air. Both Gaara and Kankuro had arrived. Naruto came and stood by Gaara, watching as Kankuro came behind him with a needle full of an unknown type of liquid in his hand. He quickly stuck it in his back as he almost escaped the sand.

The flooding chakra calmed down and a man with dark skin could be seen. He had the same eyes as earlier; his hair was long and led to his shoulder in twisty's that seemed to go everywhere. There were white streaks in each twist that looked like they almost glowed. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with straps that were connected to strange swords on his back. One of these swords was completely black. This was the one on his left side. The other was mostly black but had streaks of silver going down the middle. He was also wearing black pants that were baggy on him with close toed shoes Naruto had never seen.

The man's chakra was no longer visible and tears were flooding from his eyes. He was scared that Zukia may have been hurt or worse. The last thing he remembered, he was fighting and a man with a strange red eye looked at him and before he knew it, he was in a world of horrible dreams and when he came out he could no longer stay conscious. He felt completely guilty. He had wanted to finally be accepted by others of his kind or "kin" in his mind. If any thing had happen to Zukia he couldn't help feeling it was his fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zukia had just finished telling Hinata that his name was Zukia and that he was the guardian of a demon holder. He was about to ask where this Naruto demon holder was when he felt the "young one's" energy going out of control.

"Human, Hinata please… give me your chakra."

"What's wrong?" Hinata said seeing the worry in Zukia's eyes.

"Please I still don't have enough of my own chakra and I fear something is going wrong."

Hinata listened and put her hands on his paw and pushed her chakra into him. Zukia took in the chakra and started gathering the chakra in his mouth and howled a loud howl. The chakra in his mouth began coming out in waves and began traveling to the location that Zukia had pinpointed.

The man's chakra had just calmed down when he was hit by sound waves and heard the message. It was small, like it was far away, but it was there.

"Young one, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

The man heard the voice and was instantly relieved; tilting his head towards the sound waves he began to connect with message. "Zukia… I'm not hurt. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the land of the other demon holder. Don't worry young one, I'm fine. I'll try to find the other demon holder here and meet you when those humans bring you."

"Um… Zukia you're leaving me here alone?"

"Don't worry young one, I believe you can trust those human. I'll make contact with you again later young-" the line was cut as Hinata was all most out of chakra.

"Human, Hinata?"

"I'm sorry I'm at my limit on chakra."

"It's alright human… Hinata, but I believe we should go to your territory and speak."

Hinata nodded and was on her way home thinking that the 5th would kill her for running out of the hospital for seemingly no apparent reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears stop flooding from his eyes. Zukia was ok. He opened his eyes to see many people standing around him with anger and hatred in their eyes. He was held still at the moment in sand. He looked at the people and the destruction he had just caused; the people looked at him and started to shout praising the kazekage for caching the "demon" and begging to see him dead. The man was saddened by this, and his eyes stay glued to the ground.

"Zukai… I've lost the only chance I had to be accepted by my kin… Shakiidaa please if they will do it…. let me die this time."

Gaara and Naruto could see he had calmed down so they began brining him back to the hospital in a dome of sand. Neither Naruto nor Gaara could say anything since they both knew the knife a village's words could drive through a heart. They walked in silence as Kankuro calmed the crowd.

Inside the man a wolf looked into a sky with a wide moon. "Young one life has more chances then just one."

Beta's note: Hi everybody. I, P-Fess, am the beta-reader for this fic. I hope you like the story thus far and if you have any comments or complaints about the editing of this story feel free to send me a PM or e-mail.

Amfrazier74 here ill work a little harder on my OC but I would like help on names for "young one " review and give me a name ok chap 4 being worked on


	4. PAST,PRESNT, FUTURE

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Matsuri had just woken up minute ago and was watching as Gaara held the dark skinned man in sand. Matsuri had been the one to find info of there ever being another demon holder and had fought hard to get approval to start a mission to find him. In fact, in the end she never got the counsel to approve, but the Kazekage overruled it. Matsuri was hurt hearing the man called a demon; it made her think of how Gaara was most likely treated. She could only think of the things she had told the man that now only seemed like lies to her now.

**Flashback**

Matsuri and Kankuro were traveling through a burned down forest, after visiting the village chief (a memory that she felt would haunt her forever). They had been told where to find the so called demon. They walked for hours. There were few trees left and even fewer animals. They stopped at a lake where they saw a wolf that seemed to be ready to attack and in a tree close to the wolf was a dark skinned man with two swords strapped to his back, no shirt, ripped up pants, and no shoes. He was on all fours on a branch with a look of both sadness and anger in his eyes, tear were flowing heavily as he began to speak.

The man: "I've never hurt anyone…a… and I've done all your village asked, even with the way you treat me… your own kin… but its not enough… you burn down my home… you take away what little I have… and for what… ANSWER ME!!!" Both Matsuri and Kankuro were a little shocked; they had not been expecting anything like this. "No more", he said as tears fell to the ground and black chakra blazed from his left hand.

Zukai: "If you humans come any farther or if your village decides to attack the young one again we will fight this time… go humans and tell your people that if they do anything else to the young one… Zukai of the demon wolves will make sure that no one in that pitiful little village lives to see another day".

Matsuri: "We didn't come here to fight; we came to find the demon holder".

Zukai: "Yes a demon holder… demon is this all you human see, leave now or you'll be my hunt for today".

Kankuro: "Why don't you calm down dog breath? She just said we're not here for that."

Zukai: "Lies seemed to be common among humans. I'll say it once more, leave or die".

Kankuro stepped forward and looked at the man in the tree straight in the eye. The man grabbed the sword on his left with his left hand and was getting ready to attack when-

Kankuro: "My little brother was a demon holder. I can somewhat imagine what you've been put through."

Young one: "Another demon holder?" The young ones eyes widened with surprise and a sudden feeling of understanding. By that piece of info his feeling of loneliness lifted a little.

Matsuri: "Please, we just wanted to talk".

The Young one spaced out for a minute, something they had known Naruto to do when going into his mindscape. The wolf only eyed them impatiently but within seconds spaced out as well. Within about a minute, both had returned to normal and Zukai muttered something that sound like "Kiidaa I don't like this"

Zukai: "Speak humans, you are safe for now".

Both Kankuro and Matsuri had spent hours with the young one telling him of the 2 demon holders they knew of and a few details on the Akatsuki. They had told him of their village and of the hidden leaf village and how both demon holders were treated as people and not as demons anymore. This had made the young one's eyes beam with hope; it had made him happy that he was not alone and even more happy that maybe all of his kind did not hate him. Zukai seemed skeptical at first but could find no falsehood in their words. He and Shakiidaa had only wished the best possible for young one's life, so if there was a chance at happiness for his life he would take it.

As the sun went down they finished speaking and only had one more question… would he come to their land?

Young one: "I'd like to go… but I don't think I can... they … the village owns me… if I left there would be fights and death."

Matsuri felt sad about this. She and Kankuro had gotten his freedom before they even found him, but the way they had done it had made her sick to her stomach.

F**lashback within a flashback**.

Village chief: "You wish to see the demon".

Kankuro: "Yeah, if possible we would like to relieve you of your demon." Kankuro said in a monotone voice with a face of stone.

Village chief: "Our village has control over the demon; it is but a tool to fight now, a weapon if you will."

Kankuro: "That's a pity; you see our village leader, has a weakness for collecting beasts, and a weapon such as a demon I gather he would pay beyond the worth of even his own country, but if this beast isn't for sale-"

Village chief: "Every weapon has its price my boy, but the price for a demon will not be cheap."

Kankuro: "Name your price I gather the Kazekage would meet your need for such a beast." Kankuro kept his voice and face up but felt like gagging at the way he was speaking.

Matsuri just stood there listening to the two as they spoke. She hated how they talked of, what she felt, was a human life. The pit of her stomach felt sour from their talk of the sale, and even as they had finally met the young one, she couldn't feel happy of what they had just done with a human life. The only thoughts going through her mind for hours until they met the other demon holder was 'Gaara is this really what it was like for you.'

After the sale was done, the village chief had a grin that could not be knocked off his face with a baseball bat. He had just gotten a large amount of money for a weapon that doesn't kill.

End flashback within a flashback.

Kankuro: "Don't worry about it, we took care of it already."

Zukai: "How, may I ask, human, did you do that?"

Kankuro: "A bunch of boring diplomacy. Trust me it ain't interesting."

Matsuri: "Before we go maybe we should get some clothes for you to wear."

Young one: "I'm not allowed in the village."

Matsuri: "Then I'll get them for you. But… can I ask you another question?"

Young one: "What is it?"

Matsuri: "What should we call you?"

**End of flash back**

Matsuri watched on in sadness as the man was carried past her and into the hospital. She didn't completely know what had happen after a strange power knocked her over but she couldn't help thinking that maybe she had unintentionally lied to the man.

Kankuro: "Hey Matsuri, quit spacing out… look don't worry about it, a little damage but no one was hurt. He'll just be asleep for awhile. Don't worry".

Matsuri nodded her head as Kankuro entered the hospital. She hoped that her home would not be as bad as his old home.

Hours later

The man lay on a hospital bed alone and in deep sleep from the drug Kankuro had injected into him. The town was now quiet as the Kazekage had finally gotten things under control and was getting rebuilding plans started. The man stayed asleep and tears slid from his eyes as he entered his mindscape.

Mindscape…

The man sat looking out into a full moon at the edge of a forest. If he were to look down in front of him he would see nothing but black, a fall that seemed to go on forever. The large silver wolf whose head the man was currently sitting on looked on into that darkness with patient eyes.

**Shakiidaa: "Are you ready to speak young one?"**

Young one: "Why bother. You saw already that I messed things up in this new land?"

**Shakiidaa: "Human hatred dwells not so deep that you can't change their minds."**

Young one: "Yeah… trying to change human minds is exactly how our home was burned down." He said in a very sarcastic tone. Then he let out a deep breath. "Maybe I deserve their hatred this time; I've damaged their home."

**Shakiidaa: "No one deserves hatred; even the most evil of foes don't **_**deserve**_** it."** Some one from his past was going through his mind as he said this.

Young one: "I don't know"… he thought about how things were in his land. He was 7 living in his family home; he was the only one of them alive. That home was all he had at that time; he had not known Zukai at the time and couldn't hear Shakiidaa. He lived day by day eating what people had thrown in the trash. People in the village had never paid him much mind and when they did he was beaten till he got out of there sight. That was life for him until one day the village chief came to him let him join a ninja school. People of the village were outraged by this, so to please them he was trained alone by the chief himself away from other students.

At that time in his life, he had felt the most alone. For the next 3 years he spent his life learning and training. When he became 10, the chief felt that he needed to test the boy's ability and strength. A tournament was organized for all graduating ninja students in both his own and other villages. The boy was given the _opportunity,_ as the chief had put it, to join in. The boy won the tournament, showing many other villages the power of his own which had the chief overjoyed with the new power he was gaining over the surrounding villages. But seeing him win only enraged his own village. He would never forget the night he met Shakiidaa.

He was walking home at night looking up at the stars and feeling somewhat happy that he had won the tournament and gotten some money. He had never had money before and was excited that he may for once eat something that didn't come out of a trash can. He had been traveling at a relatively slow pace until he heard voices starting to surround him. He started to run but was cut short by a village ninja throwing a kunai into his leg. He could only watch as many figures surrounded him. They kicked, punched, and whipped him till he was near dead, shouting at him taunting him the whole time. Oil was poured on him as he was about to be finished off. One of the villagers pulled out a lighter and waved it around him taunting him in his last moments. The boy wasn't scared at all though he just seemed to be waiting as if it didn't matter if he was destroyed. Having seen enough of the blank look on the boy's face he threw the lighter towards the oil but it never hit. A silver tail launched out of him and caught the lighter. The villagers were stunned. They knew that he was a demon, but to have a tail of chakra, and not only that, but it had a weird color to it. This confirmed what the village believed all along. He was a monster. It was the first time he heard Shakiidaa's voice.

"Life is worth fighting for… let not the hatred of fools determine the worth of it." The chakra covered the boy and took form; the boy was scared as that had never happened before. He ran with speed unseen to his home, but when he got there it had been burned to the ground.

After that incident the boy had taken to the woods as his home. He had spent a year there getting to know Shakiidaa and training on his own. He had found a form of happiness out there, the woods and the animals of the woods had become the only thing he could say he truly loved. But it wasn't long before the chief came to see him, telling him that he would only be allowed to stay in woods if he were to continue to do as he said. If he didn't, the price could be from his new found home to anything else he thought of value. Even if the boy didn't like it, he was a citizen of that village, which meant they owned him. He spent another 4 years fighting in tournaments to show the strength of the village and doing search and capture missions. It had become customary for the villagers to beat him whenever he had to pass through the town to do his duty for the village. Even so, he never fought back. One reason was because if he did, he would be seen as a traitor. The second was even unknown to him; maybe he just truly wanted to show them he was not a monster.

On his 15th birthday, Shakiidaa gave him a contract with the wolves, which is when he summoned his first wolf, Zukai. Ever since that day, he had begun summoning Zukai everyday. It was never for anything important, but to keep him company or talk; they had become close friends. But after countless times of Zukai seeing the boy being beaten, one day he rushed out and protected him. From that day on he had made up his mind. He broke his contract and stayed in the human world. He would protect young one for the rest of his life.

Three years later he had angered the chief by refusing to kill his opponent in a tournament. It was the first time he was even told to kill. His refusal brought up questions on just how much power the village had and how much control the chief had over the demon holder. The Chief had him beaten in front of the village till he was near dead for that and when he got the strength to get back to his home… his heart broke. His home was gone. Only a day after did he meet the ninja of Sand.

Young one: "I should hate humans… if I did it almost feels like I'd be better off."

**Shakiidaa: "Hating your kin is never the way… show them love young one. They will see you for who you are in time."**

Young one: "You always say things like 'it's not like your kin' or 'yours would never cast each other out.'"

**Shakiidaa: "That's not fully true young one. Wolves are related to the dogs and even the foxes… although we are all kin we separate each other for our small differences. It pains me to say this, but groups of my kin hate each other too, and there are few of us that even acknowledge the other. Humans and demons are no different in this category."**

Young one: "I can't say that makes me feel any better 'Kiidaa." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

**Shakiidaa: "Though we have our differences, the foxes and the dogs are still kin to me, as such I love them, and a few of the other wolves, and on the side of the foxes and the dogs there are some who think the same way. Young one my point is that you will always have those who show nothing but anger towards you, but you will find if you are patient and look hard enough there are many willing to care for you as well."**

Young one: "I guess. Sooooo, kick your furry ass in a game of chess?

**Shakiidaa: "You mouth is better closed… but sure, we have time to hurt your pride in a game,"** he said with a light grin.

Naruto was settled into a hotel for the night that the sand-nin had rented for him. Bored, he started writing a bunch of letters for Sakura to be sent every week, letting her know he was ok. He knew if he was to spend all that time training in someone's mindscape he would not have time to write once he started. Little did he know that none of the letters would be replied to.

After he was done he sat on his bed thinking of nice toned legs a shapely ass with a curved waist, large breast that led up to a face with a blush, blue hair and white eyes…

_Damn Naruto, get a hold of yourself. You should only be thinking that way about Hinata. No nonono! I mean, I mean, Sakura._ He mentally kicked himself, looking down and seeing he was hard thinking about Hinata. He went to take a cold shower, but he didn't trust relieving himself, scared his mind may go from pink hair to blue.

As he came out the shower and lay on the bed, he could not help think about that night he spent watching the stars with Hinata. That night had meant so much to him and he had felt things he had never really felt before, things he couldn't fully explain, did he really fall in love with her that night. _NONONO DAMN_!

I'm in love with Sakura. I couldn't ask for anything more. He tried to tell himself, but something about Sakura had seemed off for awhile now. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. Then again, these thoughts were usually clouded by how perfect he thought her to be.

Suddenly he was pulled into his own mindscape. He stood in front of giant gate keeping back one of the strongest demon lords of all time.

"**Human" **

Naruto knew this voice all too well and frankly wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "Shut the hell up asshole!"

**Kyuubi: "Listen to me brat!! Both our lives may depend on it".**

Naruto: "Yeah right. Spit it out and we'll see."

**Kyuubi: "You must kill that boy-" **

Naruto: "HAA!!! Still mad you got your asshanded to you so you want to kill his container?" Naruto cut him off pointing his finger and grinning like a mad man.

**Kyuubi: "Stupid human. The moment he finds out that you hold me he will kill you as soon as he gets a chance." **

Naruto: "Hey bastard fox, I don't care that the wolf has you wearing your panties on the outside now. Get over it, he kicked your ass, then the Forth kicked your ass. Deal with it."

**Kyuubi: "Your mouth's big when you're on the other side of this cage human. Remember this when the time comes, you will need my power unless you plan on dying before the worthless dream of yours is fulfilled." **With that he was thrown out of his mindscape. His eyes thrust open and he thought about what the fox had said. There may have been some truth to what he had said. Kyuubi was the wolf's enemy after all. But he quickly threw those thoughts from his mind. All he had to do was not let this other demon holder find out that Kyuubi was inside him and get to know him. People always said he had a strange power. With that, he drifted off to sleep muttering "Fucking bastard fox."

(**Author's note: I will be putting up a oneshot telling of "that night" a little later, and for the perverts, no it's not a lemon, just fluff. But I would like some reviews stating if there should be lemons in this story.)**

**Naruto's dream**

He stood in front of a hospital bed with Sakura in it. She was holding his hand and screaming. Her belly was big and there were medics all around as her legs seemed to be open in front of a doctor. It seemed to go on forever until a baby was pushed out of her. Naruto was a bit dizzy after seeing this but kept watching as a new born baby girl with pink hair and black eyes was handed to him. He couldn't explain the feeling he was having looking at this small human no bigger the then both his hands.

But then everything went black. Sakura was gone, the medics were gone, the only thing left him and this black eyed pink haired baby- until a figure approached from the shadows, the very woman who always threatened to invade his mind. Hinata stood there, tears flowing down her face, head down, and blood pouring from her chest.

She lifted her head and stared him straight in the eyes and shook her head. He broke eye contact and looked back into his arms. The baby lay with its eyes closed, but as if on cue, it opened them slowly and what he saw was "red eyes".

Temari lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. It had been a full week now, and she was still unable to believe this was happening to her, crying every night with a hole in her chest, skipping meals, and finding it hard to think of anything else but that lazy crybaby from the leaf. They had been going out for 2 years now, and in a message he had sent last week he had broken up with her, his reason on paper being that they were just too far away. She really couldn't believe that was the reason though, granted, it was far, but they had visited each other at least once a month for days, if not a week, at a time. And even if it was hard being away from each other for long periods of time, she loved him even if she had never really said it, being the tough girl that she is. He had to have seen through her, right? He had never really said it to her, but she believed with all her heart that he loved her, or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

She hated being in this weakened state, she was only glad that she was able to hide it in the day when her brothers were around. It hurt her to think that her only choice would be to wait till she had a chance to visit the hidden leaf so she could find him and make him change his mind, show him that she was willing to work past what ever was really going on. But while she waited, was he slowly getting over her? Would he have someone else if she took too long? Sadness was all she felt when she thought of another girl in the lazy ninja's arms. But this wasn't her, she refused to go to him, broken. She had to build a mask and wait for the chunin exams next month. By that time maybe it wouldn't be too late.

THAT MORNING

Young one woke up with a start, angry at losing for the third time to his locked away friend. Rubbing his eyes he could start to picture two men sitting on either side of his bed, one with blond hair and one with blood red hair.

"HEY!!! So you're the other Jinchuuriki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!!"

Naruto held his hand out but the man in the bed just stared at him. _How could anyone be so damn loud in the morning? _Young one thought, getting a little more annoyed. Naruto slowly brought his hand down.

"Ok, well what's your name?"

"I'll tell you what I told the others, I don't have a name. Call me what I am, a demon holder" the young one said in a way that would have made Gaara sound cheerful.

_A little touchy. Damn were all the Jinchuuriki like this. _Naruto thought starting to twitch a little

"**Be nice young one"**

Young one: "So who are you?"

Gaara: "I would be the Kazekage-"

"You're the puppet user's brother that had his demon taken away," young one said someone excitedly

"Yes" Gaara simply said a little surprised at being interrupted.

"I heard a lot about you and the other demon holder… although he never told me what demon you used to hold."

Gaara put on the best glare he could muster and held a deadly sharp voice as he said "It is improper and unwise to ever ask a Jinchuuriki of his prisoner… even among other Jinchuuriki." The truth was that Gaara didn't mind telling him, he just wanted to discourage him from asking Naruto that question.

Young one: "Oh, I'm sorry…. Um he also said I'd meet the other demon holder… will I be going over there? I think Zu"-.

Naruto: "Hey that me."

Young one: "… you're the other demon holder?"

Naruto: "That's right. Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage here!!!" Naruto said as he put his hand out again.

Young one looked at him as if he was the disappointment of millennium. On the long trip towards the hidden sand they had spoke of this demon holder as a hero. He had admired the fact that the other demon holder had changed the minds of everyone around him and had turned his curse into a blessing. But to see a loud mouth, orange and black wearing, and overly cheerful looking tall man that clearly even from looking at him screamed idiot. This was a spirit breaker.

"**Ha ha ha. Young one, jugue not by apearances. Ha ha ha, be nice young one.**"

Young one: "Yeaaah. Hi, nice to meet you." He could still hear Shakiidaa, snickering his ass off in his head. Gaara mealy grinned at his reaction, while Naruto frowned.

Naruto: "Let's just get started with the jutsu so you can purify or whatever."

Young one: "sure bu-"

"**Zukai will be here when needed, be don't worry. Continue on."**

Gaara: "When you start your purification, bring Naruto into your mindscape as well. He will be helping you to get better control of your demonic chakra. When your training is done, we will see what to do about those after you.

Young one pulled out the sword on his right and slashed both his hands. He placed both his bloody hands on the ground.

"If your coming Naruto, you're going to have to stand over here."

Naruto did so and the demon holder began pumping chakra into his blood. The blood began to form into a ball around them and changed color from red to silver. After about a minute neither boy could be seen, there was only a large silver ball in the room now as Gaara walked out putting a lock on the door.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto opened his eyes to a land filled with grass that seemed almost endless. Stars were above as well as one of the biggest moons he had ever seen. In the distance atop a hill a wolf could be seen glowing as bright as the moon it self and the only thing Naruto could say was, "This is going to be hell." The land and the star could only remind him of that night he had spent with Hinata.

Young one: "What's wrong with my… mindscape?" the wolf holder was feeling increasingly uneasy. Shakiidaa would be sleeping now that the jutsu had started and Zukai wasn't there. He was left alone with a human. Although his first impression of the other demon holder was a disappointment, he still didn't want things to go wrong; he was looking forward to making a friend, even if he was an idiot.

Naruto: "Oh!!! Um, nothing's wrong with it, just thinking about someone." Naruto said a little startled that he didn't notice the wolf holder behind him.

Young one: "Um ...ok. 'Kiidaa …sleeps through these things. Zukai should be back in a while … um so what do I do first?"

Naruto: "Hey that's right, for the next while you'll be my student and as such you call me Naruto-sensei, or future Hokage-sama." He said this nodding his head with a wide grin.

The young ones thoughts_: this will be Hell._

Naruto: "So first off, we should get to know each other so we'll start by naming our likes and dislikes and maybe a dream you hope to accomplish. Naruto had been waiting for awhile now to be in Kakashi's shoes.

Naruto: "Well, first off I like Ramen, I hate how long it takes to cook Ramen as well as people who look down on others, and oh yea my dream is to be Hokage!!!"

Young one: "Are all people of your village loud spoken?" Naruto only frowned at this. "Well I like Animal, I hate that life is often taken away from people, and my dream is…my dream is…" young one frowned. Did he have a dream? He had never thought about it before, he often wanted to be accepted by others of his kin but was that a dream worth anything? He didn't know.

Shakiidaa could only laugh in his mind hearing the boys through his sleep. But it was time to get some things done. He had a find out if their new ally had more info. So he pinpointed Zukai and made contact with him.

Shakiidaa: "Zukai, can you hear me?"

Zukai: "Yes lord Shakiidaa, I can…Is the young one alright?"

Shakiidaa: "Yes, the young one is fine."

Zukai: "The human Hinata has told me the other demon holder is on a mission of some sort."

Shakiidaa: "He is here."

Zukai: "If he is there, I shall be there within the next day."

Shakiidaa: "No Zukai you will not. I believe that our young one will have to interact with his kin without either of us around to support him. He is a man. Let him stand like one. "

Zukai: "Are you sure that is wise?"

Shakiidaa: "I believe interaction with his kin should be done alone. He has become far too dependent on you and I. Also, there is something I need you to do… I believe the humans may know more on the other demon lords. I need you to find out what they know."

Zukai: "You wish to find leads on Kyuubi?"

Shakiidaa: "There are thing left undone that must be finished."

Zukai: "And are you sure these things you want to finish will leave the young one unharmed?"

Shakiidaa: "Do you question me?"

Zukai: "… We are kin but my loyalty stands for the pup."

Shakiidaa: "I will put young one in as little danger as possible. Find data if any exists on Kyuubi, as well as a human named Momento."

Zukai: "Yes my lord."

(James Wright THANKS FOR THE REVIEW WITH THE NAME ILL HELD OFF IN A NAME FOR YOUNG ONE FOR THIS CHAPT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE OTHERS IDEA TO BEFORECUMMIT TO A NAME.)


End file.
